A Willing Heart (A Thorin love story)
by Faerietopia
Summary: The original story that I wrote for DeviantArt is a x Reader one, and is sequel to "Misadventures with the Oakenshield Company". I have adapted it to comply with Fanfiction rules, and gave reader a name. All characters (except for Wyenne) are (c) of JRR Tolkien.
1. Chapter 1 - The Day After

**Chapter 1 - The Day After**

Morning arrived dimly lit, like the snowy day it was. His eyelids opened lazily, revealing those sinful blue irises. He blinked twice until his pupils adjusted to the morning light, shielding his sight with his forearm. He woke up to me between his arms, my head was laid against his bare chest, warming it with my slumber breathing. He stroked my dark long hair with a slight smirk, contemplating my peaceful face. He gazed at me for a moment. Gently he laid me on my back to not wake me. My scent, still fresh on his skin from the night before, filled his nostrils pleasantly. He could not resist, so he parted my legs to take me once more.

My eyes opened abruptly with his activity, "Thorin!?" I gasped. That gave a whole new meaning to the term _rude awakening_...  
"I needed you. I'll make it up.. to you.. when I return.. I promise..." Each word of his exhaled, between pants and gasps. His weight pinned me against the bed, where he made me his hastily with his masculine rhythm. He finished his endeavors with a muffled groan, burying his face against my neck. Thorin was fully spent, panting heavily. After recovering his breath, he kissed my lips with slow passion.  
"Good morning, my love" He whispered with one of those handsome smiles that are very rare in him and a lazy gaze. Every time he called me '_my love'_ it stole my heart.

"Good morning to you, next time wake me up first." Was my response, raising an eyebrow at him. I was mad at him, but I could not stay mad for long. Deep inside I was flattered to know he wanted me. Only then his bit of information made it to my still numb brain, "Wait, you said you will make it up to me when you return. Where are you going?"  
"To Erebor, you forgot?" he said, leaving the bed to grab his trousers.  
"Oh! Of course, let's get ready to depart!" I responded with enthusiasm.  
"Whyenne, I need to ask a favor of you.." He said, adjusting his trousers and sitting at the edge of the bed to wear his boots, "..I cannot take you with me to Erebor yet. I need you to stay here in Lake Town." He really meant it.  
"You are not planning to abandon me, are you?" my enthusiasm was replaced with worry.

Thorin finished wearing his boots and turned to me, staring directly into my eyes in a no nonsense way. He caressed my face gently with his fingertips, "Listen to me, love; there is a living dragon sitting under that mountain. We have to slay it first. I could not forgive myself if I expose you to death. For your safe keeping and my peace of mind, stay. You have my word that I will come for you if I make it."

_If I make it_... Those words got deeply engraved in my brain and soul. Fear of losing him invaded me...  
"Can I at least say good bye?" I said while buttoning his tunic. His icey stare softened with my words.  
"No goodbyes, but yes you can come. I'll go wake the others. Dress up and meet me at the pier." He took my face between both his hands and kissed me with devotion. Then he grabbed his key, took his coat from behind the door and left the room. Thorin was definitely a leader and a morning person. He would not deviate from his mission for anyone.

Only two minutes passed since he left the room and I was already starting to miss him. That unbearable longing felt like a lump in my throat, suffocating me as I dressed. I ran downstairs as fast as I could to the pier, before it got crowded, to get a good spot in which I could watch him depart with the rest of the company. Ten minutes passed and one by one the company of Oakenshield paraded before me. They were cheered at by a big crowd. The band played in their honour. The Master of Lake town said a few encouraging words onstage, taking all the glory to self.

I witnessed how Thorin stopped his youngest nephew, making him stay behind. It was some sort of comfort for me to see I was not the only one dear to Thorin made to stay, and it gave me hope that he would indeed return. Oin stood to take care of Kili's wound. Fili engaged with his uncle in an argument about Kili, resulting in him deciding to stay as well.  
"Fili, don't be a fool! You belong with the company!" said Thorin, grabbing Fili by the arm.  
"I belong with my brother!" Responded Fili, pulling his arm from his uncle's grasp and getting out of the boat to keep his brother company.

It seemed cruel to leave them behind, but I could understand Thorin's reasons. However, although he knew to be doing the right thing, that did not prevent him from feeling tense. I was no warrior, not even skilled in any weapon at all. This is why I could not go with him even when I yearned for it. So I decided to be helpful the only way I could. I reached for Thorin, placing a hand to his back gently,  
"I will watch over them for you. Rest assured." I said to ease him down.  
He turned to me, "Thank you!" He whispered, tilting my head up with his finger under my chin and closing the distance between our faces with a gentle kiss to my lips. A demonstration of affection I did not expect from him with so many witnesses, but also one I welcomed with all my heart.  
"Be safe, all of you." He said, as he boarded the boat with the others.

The crowd cheered, I smiled to not preoccupy him while I was screaming inside, as the boat left so unbearably slow for my tastes, making my longing more painful. I closed my eyes, his whole essence still fresh on my skin from last night and this morning... "_May the Valars watch over you and your people, my love_" I thought. My longing distraction was such that I did not realize Bofur was left behind as well, when all of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted by a commotion around Kili, who stumbled with weakness. He would have fallen into the lake if it wasn't for Fili, who held him in place. All of us moved around, looking for help to assist the wounded prince. He was very sick.


	2. Chapter 2 - From Bad to Worse

**Chapter 2 - From bad to worse**

Kili was pale and feverish, sweating cold. Fili carried him all the way to the Master of Lake Town, who recently abandoned the podium to resume his greedy tasks followed by Alfrid.  
"Sire, we need help. My brother is sick" Said Fili.  
"Sick? is it infectious? Get back! Alfrid, get them back!" Said the man.  
"Please sire, have a heart. Our friend here needs medication!" I said, trying to soften the disgusting man.  
Alfrid turned around, "Do I look like an apothecary? Haven't we given you enough? The Master's a busy man. He hasn't got time to worry about sick dwarves. Be gone. Will you go on? Clear off!" He said, dangerously close to my face. A stench invaded my nostrils from those yellow teeth of his, and it made me nauseated. It certainly matched his soul.

We watched in disbelief how those two pushed people out of their way in order to pass. I glared at them both, as I overheard their conversation...

"Masterfully handled, sire. Your popularity has never been so high. The entire town twittering your name." Said Alfrid.

"Yes, it was rather clever. Either our little friends return triumphant, in which case I stand to make a pretty penny. Or old Smaug dines on dwarf for a day or two. The important thing is they're off our hands." Said the Master as they entered his house.

I was angry, "_And this is what Thorin gave his word to. If only he could hear them now_.." I thought, severely indignant. "Well, we cannot stay here. We need to find a place" I said.

"I have an idea, let's go to Bard!" said Bofur. All of us agreed and carried Kili there.

Bofur knocked at Bard's door. The man was fed up about the dwarves, especially after being made to look the fool the night before, when his ancestor's failure to kill Smaug was aired out. So he reacted with indifference. I should have seen it coming. However, at the mention of Kili being sick, he softened, letting us all in. Kili was laid at one of Bard's humble beds. He gave the dwarves all the limited resources he had for medicine, but none were good enough. As much as Oin did his best efforts to cure Kili, his fever would only get worse. Bofur decided to try some luck at finding kingsfoil outside.

Each painful groan of Kili pierced my very soul. I wished there was something I could do to ease his pain. Sadly his leg infection was beyond my capabilities. I caressed his sweat drenched hair, humming softly in hopes to ease him a little. Given the circumstances, he could not advance on me, so it was safe to look at him closely and study his facial features. I could not help wonder if a son of mine would look remotely like him, as he was of the two, the most akin to his uncle. My meditation was interrupted by Bard's eldest daughter, Sigrid.

"I brought you this, is not much but will help your friend feel better" She said, bringing me a bowl of water and some clean bandages.  
"Why thank you, that is very kind of you!" I said, taking the things and placing them on the bedside table, "He is actually my future nephew" I said, caressing his hair soothingly.  
Sigrid looked oddly at me for a moment, narrowing her eyes... "I am confused. You are no dwarf. How can that be?"  
"It's a long story. But to give you the short version, I am betrothed to his uncle." I smiled fondly.  
"Oh!" Said Sigrid, more confused by my explanation than she was initially.

At that moment, the ground shook for a few seconds only. We all knew the tremors to come from the mountain. I widened my eyes, "Thorin!" the thought of him in danger filled me with fear. Bard pulled a spear-like object from the ceiling and left the house in a hurry, followed by his son Bain.

Several hours passed, night fell upon us and there was no news of Bard or Bofur. Sigrid was already worried, so she decided to wait outside.  
"Resist, brother. We will make it out of this one" Said Fili, holding his groaning brother's hand tight. I kept caressing Kili's hair, flashing a smile to Fili. I grew very fond of them both, despite of the many pranks they played at me. The bonding moment was interrupted by screams from Sigrid, who struggled to lock the door. She was pushed out of the entrance and orcs came in. The house was swarming with them through windows and doors in no time.

Fili and Oin threw themselves against them, while I tried to pull Kili safely under the table with Bard's girls. But an Orc pushed me out of the way. I was numb with the impact. During the confusion, a pair of elves joined in, slashing orcs skillfully until they took the last one down. They spoke in elvish to one another. The redhead one decided to stay, defying with it the blonde's orders. So he left to keep hunting orcs outside. Right then Bofur finally returned with the kingsfoil, just to have it yanked from his hands by the she elf, who claimed she could save Kili. Poor boy was convulsing, we nearly lost him.

Everything happened so fast. I shook my head to the sides abruptly, bringing my hands to my temples with a blurry vision. I heard the Sindarin chanting of the she elf, same words over and over like a prayer of sorts. Before I could react, Kili was out of danger and recovering thanks to the she elf. I rose from the floor to go to them and see how was Kili doing. Right when I thought the worse had passed, the flapping sound of wings and peasant screams outside took away my calm. I looked out the window to realize the town was on fire!


	3. Chapter 3 - Losing Faith

**Chapter 3 - Losing faith**

Lake Town burned that night and for three days until the flames were extinguished. Those who could, traveled on shore by boat. Myself included. It was morning and I was standing safely on shore, watching with impotence the smoke that rose from the houses far in the lake. All around me was the lament of people that lost it all in that fire, each camping with what little they had left. The view was heartbreaking. I could not avoid thinking this is how Thorin must have felt when he lost his home to that dragon that now lays dead nearby, by Bard's doing. I turned around to join my companions in their camping area.

Bard's youngest daughter Tilda was scared crying in the arms of her big sister Sigrid, who tried to comfort her. The dwarves were all gathered close to them, keeping the girls company. Everybody was covered with soot from fire smoke, but no physical harm came to them. Tauriel, the she elf, sat by Kili, holding hands with him and making sure he was alright. I smirked slightly to know I was no longer the only non dwarf romantically involved with a Durin son and it gave me hope. However, my brief smile erased when I thought of Thorin. What became of him? Did he survive? Although my logic stated that those who left with Thorin probably were all dead, considering the dragon attacked Lake Town, a small part of me held hope. The human side of me became selfish for a moment... "_He promised he would return for me, he promised. And he keeps his word..._" The more I thought of it, the bigger my pain was. I sought solitude from the rest to let out my tears.

A hand laid on my shoulder comfortingly. I turned around and saw Bard, bow in hand and drenched. There was worry in his eyes. His son Bain joined him closely, equally drenched and tired. Bard towered over me, for I was only 5'1 in height.  
"Wyenne, have you seen the others?" He asked. I nodded, pointing behind me.  
"Your daughters are fine. They are camping with us. Follow me." I said, leading the way to them.

Soon as the girls saw their father, they ran to him, embracing him tight and crying.  
"Da! You are alive! You made it!" they said in unison.  
The lovely family reunion made me smile, a sad smile as I longed to have news of my lover, whatever his fate was so I could either celebrate his return or accept his passing and move on. Uncertainty was killing me softly. How much longer until I could know for sure? My sorrowful thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a commotion before me...

"This is all their fault!"  
"Those dwarves brought a curse to us!"  
"There they are!"  
"Same thing happened to Dale!"  
"Bard was right all along!"  
"Let's make them pay for our loss!"  
"AYE!"

A riot was gathering around our lot, they began to tug at Bofur. That's when Tauriel rose from the ground to stop them.  
"That's enough! No one is to blame, it was bound to happen according to the prophecy. They are as much in disgrace as the rest of us!" She signaled to me with her eyes, and I understood. While Tauriel kept them entertained with powerful words, the rest of us moved away from the crowd. I tapped twice on Oin's shoulder, beckoning him to follow me. Kili became stubborn when least needed, "I'm not going anywhere without her!" He said.  
"Kili, don't be such a fool, she is an elf. She will be fine! She is making time for us to leave, please take my word on this. Now come!" I insisted.  
Fili understood my words, pulling his stubborn brother from the angry masses. All of us took advantage of the distraction to scurry away.

Once out of the growing turmoil, we ran looking around for a boat, for it was the only way to leave before it was too late. Right then, I heard a familiar voice screaming my name at the distance, it was Dwalin.  
I smiled widely, "Over here!" I yelled, waving my hand. He met with all of us.  
"Bless my beard Wyenne, you are all safe!" He said.  
"Did you come alone?" asked Bofur out of breath from all the running.  
"No, I came to keep Thorin company." said Dwalin.  
"He is alive!" I said with a wide smile, "where is he?"  
"At the other extreme, looking for you" responded Dwalin.  
"Oh no, how long has he been gone?" I said.  
"Not too long, we just arrived. Why?" said Dwalin  
"Please get him before the angry masses do, they want us dead. They blame us for the burning of Lake Town. I will explain later"

Fili reached the rest of us, struggling with his limping brother, who insisted in returning for Tauriel... "We have to get out of here, quick!" said Fili.  
"Right, our boat is not far. All of you keep moving east. I'll bring Thorin!" said Dwalin before departing. We all did as told, moving east until we found the boat.  
"Let go of me! TAURIEL?!" yelled Kili, struggling against his brother's grip.  
"Kili, stop all this nonsense at once and forever!" said Fili to his irrational brother.  
"We cannot leave her here! They will harm her!" said Kili deeply anguished.

I seized him by the arms, looking directly into his brown eyes, "Listen to me, boy; it is our heads they want, not hers! You will not be any good to her if you are dead. She knows we are headed to Erebor. I give you my word that she will find us. I promise you that."  
I loosened my grip from his arms. Kili glared at me, clenching his teeth and pressing his lips as tears of anger rolled down his face. He wanted to tell me so many offensive words, but he refrained heavily. I could see the impotence tension building in his overall expression. Finally he lowered his head with resignation. At that moment, Dwalin returned with Thorin, both running hurriedly to the boat. My heart startled inside of my chest soon as my eyes saw him.  
"To the boat! All of you! NOW!" yelled Thorin with authority.

We entered the boat, while Thorin and Dwalin pushed it into the lake with all the adrenaline rush that the approaching riot caused them. Once the boat was floating, they both jumped into the lake to get in. The water was chilling cold. All of us helped pull them into the boat. The escape was successful. After the worse had passed and we were safe, Thorin embraced me tight against his chest. I cried, corresponding his embrace.  
"Bless my beard, Wyenne. I feared it would be too late..." He said.  
"I thought I lost you! By the Valars, I am glad you are alive!" I responded.  
"I promised you I would return, didn't I?" He said, holding me tight against him.  
"That you did, thank you!" I responded. He crushed his lips against mine in a deep kiss, thankful for my safety. Dwalin cleared his throat and the two of us composed. Kili's sight, on the other hand, was lost on shore where he last saw Tauriel.


	4. Chapter 4 - Stronghold Lockdown

**Chapter 4 - Stronghold lockdown**

At the gates of Erebor, Balin and Dori received all of us with warm embraces and wide smiles, glad for our safe return.  
"By my beard lads, you are all alive!" Said Balin with tears in his eyes.  
"And tired, and hungry. What's for lunch?" Asked Oin.  
"Oh yes, let's take care of that first, are we?" Responded Dori, leading us inside.

On the way, Balin approached Thorin anxious to know more, "I have heard the strangest news. The ravens have informed us that Smaug is dead. Is this true?"  
"As dead as my forefathers." responded Thorin.  
Balin smiled widely, "This means the gold is ours?"  
"Yes. Send word to the others to get ready to reinforce the gates when we are better rested. We have no time to waste!" Responded Thorin, entering the stronghold and retiring to his bed chambers.

Behind him trailed the rest of the company, some more tired than others. Dwalin locked the doors behind him when the last of the company was inside. Kili was practically dragging his feet along the way, eyes cast down and with the gloomiest of faces.

"Are you still ill, lad?" Asked Balin with worry, but Kili did not respond. He kept walking away from us all.  
"He is deeply wounded, but is not a physical wound..." I said to Balin, "...he was forced to leave his love by the shores of what little remains of Lake Town." I explained.  
"Oh, our young lad is in love. And the lass, why didn't she come?" He asked.  
"Balin, this is a really delicate situation, for which I need your advice; Kili lives because a she elf saved him. They fell in love as a consequence. I could hardly convince him of coming with us." I explained.  
"A she elf you said?" Asked Balin, knowing full well their position concerning elves.  
"Yes. Her name is Tauriel. She is not like her kin. In fact, she helped us escape by distracting the townspeople. They blame us for their loss. Should Dwalin and Thorin delayed a bit more, we would be dead. The only way to convince Kili was by telling him Tauriel would find us here." I explained.

Balin rose his eyebrows with concern, knowing Thorin would never approve.  
"And there is more, that Master of Lake Town is not to be trusted. I overheard his conversation about dwarves, he cares nothing for us and he has been the one inciting the masses against us! He doesn't know Thorin still lives."  
"So the ravens were right, they told us to only trust Bard the bowman" He said.  
"You know Thorin better than any of us ever will. He needs to know of this. Also, is there a way to convince him the elf Tauriel is not bad? I do not care about the rest of them to be honest. But she defied her own king's orders to help us."

"Lassie, you should tell him these things yourself. I am sure he will listen to you. Take my word on this." Said old Balin.  
"I am nervous, I have never tried reasoning with him..." I said.  
"Fear him not, he has a heart deep inside his facade of bitterness. He loves you more than I thought he would, Wyenne. As a woman, you can persuade him better than I." Balin gave me a serious look, in hopes I would get his meaning.  
I looked down with embarrassment, "Oh please!"

"Trust me on this. You know, Thorin has lost more than he could afford, Wyenne. Every person dear to him died at the battle of Moriah. And when Smaug fled to Lake Town, it was your name he screamed. The thought of losing you and his nephews to Smaug drove him nearly insane, especially knowing you all stayed because he asked you to. I know his heart well enough to know it would not rest until he knew what became of you. I knew he would go after you and no one would stop him. So I asked my brother to go with him for safe keeping, to be his guide and help him overcome whatever he would find. To be honest, we all feared the worse. None of us held hopes." Said Balin as he narrated the events to me.

A sigh escaped my lips. He went on, "You have what it takes to persuade him and you will succeed. As long as you stay true to him, he will listen. Just follow your heart and it will be your guide. The right words will come to you. Yes?" He smiled at me with reassurance.  
"Thank you!" I hugged old Balin, "I will speak to him now." I left as soon as I could to reach my lover before he locked himself.

On my way to Thorin, I saw Balin wrapping his arm around Kili's shoulder, and I knew they would have a wise talk. It was a relief to me, for Kili's grief made me feel guilty. But I rested on the comfort that it was Tauriel herself who signaled us to run. On my reckless impulse to go see Thorin, I forgot to ask which chamber, of all the thousands there, was his. Soon enough I was lost in the middle of a long hallway. The thought of going back to ask Balin crossed mymind. One I immediately discarded, for he was probably busy talking to Kili, who needed him most. My eyes caught sight of the immensity inside of those walls, those carved symmetrical patterns on the stone of columns, and I understood their love and fascination with that forgotten stronghold. It was not hard at all for me to imagine Thorin crying when he returned to the halls that saw him grow. Yet it did not change the fact that I was lost.

Suddenly the sound of a harp caught my ear. It came from the left. Skillful notes they were and full of nostalgia. Each of those string sounds made me feel a deep longing and I knew the musician to be in pain. I walked slowly until I found the source of that music. And with it, Thorin's bedroom, for it was him playing the harp. I walked in silently to not interrupt him. I heard him sing some stanzas I could not understand, for he was singing in Khuzdul like in the days of old. And what a beautiful deep singing voice he had. I listened in awe until he finished his song. He then opened his eyes and lifted them to me. That's when I realized he had been grieving, his eyes were reddened.

My smile was replaced with concern as I approached him. Thorin rose from his chair with a blank expression. And then he began to speak...  
"It is still tuned after so many years, just as I left it. I dreamed of this moment, where we would retake our homeland." He said with an air of nostalgia.  
I caressed one of his braids soothingly, until myr fingers reached the iron clasp at the end of it, and I realized the carved ornaments on it were the exact same ones as the carved ornaments in the columns outside the room. He grabbed my wrist suddenly before I could finish roaming his braid. His eyes were fixed on mine without blinking.

"I do not believe I ever told you why I wear them; to honor my forefathers until my last breath. It is my way to carry their memory with me wherever I go. Touch them with respect when you do." He released his grip from my wrist slowly. It wasn't an angry grip, but yes a warning one. In all honesty, he intimidated me every time he did that, and usually followed up by an unreadable expression. But it was precisely what drew me to him furthermore. One of those strange mysteries only a woman knows. However, he was never violent to me, only intimidating. He was a deep character and I loved that about him. His gaze softened and I knew what was to happen. He left my side to lock the door behind him in order to have privacy with me. Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain, reclaimed his homeland and was getting ready to claim me as well in the most intimate of ways. I did not oppose when he took my face between his calloused hands and devoured my lips like there was no tomorrow...


	5. Chapter 5 - Minds of Gold

**Chapter 5 - Minds of gold**

Ever since my arrival at Erebor, Thorin and I shared the same bed like I was his wife. During cuddle time, the two of us held long conversations of many things, including the future and matters we both deemed important. Thorin took heed of most of my words except about the she elf, for which he kept quite stubborn still, but it was expected. He seemed troubled all the time. I became his peace, for he could vent his worries to me and feel relieved in more ways than one.

With the spread news of the dragon's death, and rumors of the vast hoard of treasures under the mountain, many would be the ones to attempt claiming the gold they believed to be owner-less. Restless was the company's construction of a wall that would prevent unwanted invasions of their stronghold. Also they fortified the main entrance for days, as well as reconstruct the path that was broken. For the past three weeks, Thorin returned to me exhausted and not so romantic after hours of hard work. In fact, he fell asleep on me often. But I was very understanding of him and made myself useful instead of demanding.

Sometimes, after going downstairs to the gold hoards, Thorin returned irritable and his mood scared me, for he acted strangely like he was not himself at all. I avoided him when that happened, sleeping somewhere else. He was obsessed with finding the Arkenstone. By advice of Balin, I did as best as I could to keep my lover from going there. Most of the time I succeeded by being quite persuasive, convincing him of sending Bilbo in his stead. There was no doubt he loved me and that was an advantage I had.

Kili on the other hand, spent restless days looking out the window after work. Each day his hopes to see Tauriel again became thin. He even lost appetite, which was an easy thing to do since all of us were getting tired of the same cram each day. Fili forced his brother to eat. He did not want to see him getting ill. Each of us coped with the situation as best as our capabilities allowed. Days had gone since word was given in the blue mountains and the iron hills about Smaug's death, letting the rest of the dwarves know it was safe to return home to Erebor. All of us awaited patiently for them. Until then, it was just the 15 of us against whomever dared break in. The only safe way was to remain locked inside, depending entirely of the ravens for updates. No news of Gandalf at all were given. I began to wonder if he abandoned the quest.

As expected, a crowd of men and elves arrived with torches one night. They were all armed for battle. Two messengers, one man and one elf, approached the main entrance to realize it was blocked by an immense wall. It was quite a surprise for them, as they expected the mountain stronghold to be deserted. The booming voice of Thorin Oakenshield demanded of them to halt and state their business. The man identified himself as Bard the Bowman, at the service of his Master and helped by elves to arrive to Erebor. He laid claim of the promised partaking of the riches under the mountain and the fairness of it, as it was him who killed the dragon.

"I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, KING under the mountain! If your intentions are true, you will send your elf friends back to their woods and lay down your weapons. Only then we may negotiate. Until then I want no business with you!" Responded Thorin.

"We will give you three days to repent from your words, King Thorin Oakenshield. Until then, we leave you to your gold and eat it if you may, because this mountain is besieged!" Said Bard before returning to his people. Both men and elves began to camp around the main entrance.

It seemed to me like Thorin rejected an offer of peace, so I tried to reason with him, "Love, they have come here all the way from Lake Town. Bard himself has spoken for them. By refusing to negotiate, they will starve us to death. Do you not think this is the perfect moment to mend the alliances and make peace?" I said to him, deeply worried for they were too many.

"Wyenne, have you failed to see they are all dressed for battle? If their intentions were honorable, then why the hostile appearance? And they have come with the elves. It is obvious that negotiations is the last thing in their minds. We are only thirteen dwarves, a halfling and you. It would be suicide! I am sorry, but I cannot risk us until the reinforcements of the Iron Hills arrive. I will earn as much time as I can until their arrival." Said Thorin, not moved by greed, but by concern.

At the mention of elves, the decaying mood of Kili changed. His exhausted eyes filled with hope as he thought of Tauriel, "I am going out! I will return soon, I promise!" Said Kili with enthusiasm.  
Thorin grabbed him by the arm, "Kili no! You are not going out this day, or any other day." Said Thorin to him, and then addressing the rest of us... "In fact, no one is allowed to leave these walls until the dwarves of the Iron Hills arrive. That is not a request! Dwalin, lock the gates."

Thorin's words made sense to me. However, I wondered how long were men and elves truly willing to honor their truce; if they were willing to wait the mentioned three days or if it was a trick to give us a treacherous attack. Tension was building. I never felt so insecure in my life as I did now. I prayed to the Valars for Gandalf to come. Everywhere we could breathe... war!


	6. Chapter 6 - Despair

**Chapter 6 - Despair**

For the past two days, all we heard was songs outside the walls. They were merry songs of men and elves. The boys longed to partake of the party, but Thorin's orders were specific. He retired to his bed chambers ever so often to play the harp and ease with it his tension. The decision lied upon his shoulders and he was running out of time. Yet no troops from the Iron Hills showed. The rest of the company improvised their own party, playing their tunes with instruments that Bilbo found every time he returned from the gold hoards. This day he found another one...

"Just look at this, a lovely mandolin. Which one of you is prominent at playing it?" Said Bilbo with a smile.  
Bombur approached to take it, when the sharing got abruptly interrupted by Thorin, who grabbed Bilbo by the wrist...  
"And the Arkenstone? Where is the Arkenstone?" Said Thorin, growing impatient with his eyes fixed on Bilbo, piercing his very soul.  
"I.. I have not.. found it. I need more time..." Bilbo smiled sheepishly.  
"How much time do you think we dispose of? You have been going down those hoards every day since we arrived and all you bring is useless instruments. Finding the Arkenstone was commended to you. Where is it?" His tone was menacing.  
"Please Thorin, the hoards are immense. I do not mean to.. to anger you. I will find it, but it will take longer" Bilbo gulped, looking at me briefly, and back at Thorin.

He released Bilbo's wrist carelessly, sighing with exasperation...  
"If I want things done right, I have to do them myself. All of you, come with me! We will search every corner of that hoard until the Arkenstone appears..." Ordered Thorin, "... and if by chance I get anyone hiding it from me, my wrath will come down upon the traitor."

That was the end of my peaceful days for sure, there was no way I could stop Thorin now from returning with that foul mood that scared me. In fact, my best bet was silence. The last thing I needed was to be accused of compliance, as it was me who insisted for Bilbo to go in his stead. It has been a few days now since we ran out of cram. And with the existing besiege, there was no way to get food. Dwarves had more resistance to hunger than humans. Starvation was starting to take a toll on me.

Thorin began to count the members of his company, while they were busy separating coins from gems, realizing one was missing.

"Kili... Has any of you seen Kili today?" Asked Thorin.  
"Um... uncle, this is my fault. He insisted that he could fool the besiege to get us food. I helped him leave through the hidden door." Responded Fili shrugging his shoulders with an apologetic expression.  
"What?! How long has he been gone?" demanded Thorin.  
"Since last night." Admitted Fili, lowering his head.  
"How comes I was not informed of this?!" Asked Thorin between anger and worry.  
"Because you were locked in your room all night. You just came out!" Said Fili.  
"Foolish boy! He will get himself killed!" The greed abandoned Thorin's eyes to be replaced with fear. Thorin began to pace the hoard like a caged animal, rising his hands to his hair and grabbing it in a desperate gesture.  
"I.. I can go find him, if.. if you allow me!" responded Bilbo.  
"You?! Just like you have failed miserably to find the Arkenstone? Pardon me, Master Baggins, but I would not trust my kin to you!" Responded Thorin with cynicism.

The mood he could acquire from the gold fever scared me, no doubt about it. But the thought of losing him scared me more. Just like he ventured out of the mountain to find me in Esgaroth, I suspected he would do the same to find Kili. Desperate situations required desperate measures.  
"Love please, I think it's an excellent idea. Let the halfling go find your nephew. He is remarkably light on his feet and can pass the besiege unnoticed, better than any of us. I will help you find that Arkenstone meanwhile." I said with my heart in my hand, staring into my lover's eyes with fear of losing him.

His glare softened with my eye contact. He sighed, walking away from me.  
"Very well. Master Baggins, you have five hours from now, after which I am not responsible for your fate. Go!" He said, "Fili, show him the way out and then return"  
"Yes uncle. Come with me, Bilbo." Fili beckoned for him to follow as they climbed the stairs, away from the hoard.

I began to separate coins from gems, just like the rest. At a given moment, I felt like my air was wearing thin. A similar sensation to the one in the Mirkwood forest. Only difference is that there was no hallucinations. The lack of air, combined with my hunger, made me dizzy. I took a deep breath, releasing it slowly in hopes to ease that horrid sensation. But it only made me nauseated. I covered my mouth for a moment, resuming my search afterwards.

Gloin seemed to be quite skilled at organizing coins. Nori on the other hand, was stuffing his pockets. Typical thief. However, watching my companions would not get any job done. Those coins still had the stench of dragon about them. A stench I knew all too well, for it was what some of us breathed for days at the shores of Esgaroth, as that humongous reptile carcass began to decompose. The horrid smell was unbearable to me while no one else seemed to perceive it. Again I covered my mouth and nose with my hand, hyperventilating and sweating cold. It did me no good. Finally I gave in, fading to black and falling flat on my back in that pile of coins as I passed out...


	7. Chapter 7 - Bargain of Trust

**Chapter 7 - Bargain of trust**

... I opened your eyes slowly, breathing better. Around me was four of the dwarves; Oin giving me medical attention; Balin with a gloomy face; Dwalin hardened as always; and Thorin with my hand on his. He was the most worried of them all, caressing my face gently with his other hand.  
"Wyenne, can you hear me?" Whispered Thorin with an air of guilt.  
"It was a bad idea to allow her into the hoards." Said Oin.  
"I suggest we postpone the search for the Arkenstone until Dain arrives. Is not doing any of us good, for it clouds our judgement. Yours most of all, laddie!" Said Balin to Thorin.  
"Very well, I will take your advice on this." Said Thorin sighing.  
"What happened to me?" I whispered.  
"You fainted, Wyenne. Don't try to speak, just rest. I am here with you." Said Thorin, kissing my forehead with gentleness. "Friends, allow us a moment please." Pleaded Thorin to the rest, who walked out of the room to allow us some privacy.

Once they were away from hearing distance, Thorin addressed me again,  
"I know I have been neglecting you over my obsession with the Arkenstone. I am sorry. By Mahal, please get better." He said, misty eyed and kissing my palm.  
"I too have something to tell you, my love. And it is important. I.." My words got interrupted by Ori, who rushed into the room with urgent news for Thorin.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Bard and the Elven King are approaching the entrance with two guards." He said hastily.  
"What in Durin's name now?! Didn't they say three days?! It's not even the end of the third!" Thorin stormed out of the room.

On his way to the wall, he ordered Oin to take care of me while he took care of the negotiations. Dwalin escorted him.  
"Didn't I say that I want no business with you until you send back your elf scum companions?" Yelled Thorin at the top of his lungs. That's when the two guards brought forth the prisoner.  
"Kili!" exclaimed Thorin with his eyes wide open.  
"Release me, you _rukhsuls_! TAURIEL!" screamed Kili.  
"We surprised this midget assaulting one of my guards behind the rocks. By elven law, the penalty is death. Is he familiar to you, son of Thrain?" said Thranduil loudly.  
"You lie! Bite your tongues! I have not assaulted anyone!" Yelled Kili with anger, as he struggled against the grip of his captors.

From within the campers, came this she elf running to the guards, "This is ridiculous, release him!" yelled Tauriel.  
"Are you defying my orders once more?" said Thranduil, turning to her.  
"He was not assaulting me, I allowed it! By elven law that makes him my husband!" she yelled, "Neither of you kings would have blessed our union, so we did it this way! Dare deny us now!" she added.  
Thranduil parted his lips with astonishment, eyes wide open. He could not believe his ears, for it was the lowest and most disgusting act an elf could steep to, according to him. With a careless wave of his hand, he dismissed the captive and the guards released him. Kili removed himself from them abruptly, walking straight to the elven king and spitting on his direction with hatred in his eyes. Tauriel ran to Kili, taking his face gently between her hands.  
"Are you hurt, my love? Did they harm you?" Kili responded with a passionate kiss, devouring her lips shamelessly for all to realize how pointless this whole quarrel was.

"Tauriel, I hereby strip you from your position as captain of the Silvan guard." Said Thranduil coldly.  
"Great, because I do not want it! My place is with my husband!" She responded sharply. The elven king slapped her hard across the face with the back of his hand. She felt the insult burning on her face and that was the last straw for her. She turned in the direction of the Dwarf King above, "King Thorin Oakenshield, I am ready to swear allegiance to you if you will have me! What say you?"  
Thorin was equally astonished, he could not believe his eyes. It took him a moment to react from the shock and order Dwalin to go down and allow them entrance. Legolas ran to Tauriel, grabbing her arm in an attempt to stop her.  
"Tauriel, no!" He said, shaking his head to the sides with impotence.  
"Let go of me, only my husband can put his hands on me!" She responded, pulling her arm abruptly from the Elven Prince's grip and following Prince Kili into the stronghold.

"Guess there goes one of our negotiation items..." Responded Bard under his breath, looking away with embarrassment.  
"We still have this!" said Thranduil, as he pulled a big white stone with swirls of light inside of it from his sleeve.  
Thorin widened his eyes, "My grandfather's Arkenstone! How came you by it?!" The King under the mountain was furious.  
"How precious is this stone to you, King under the mountain? You have business with us now, a favor for a favor. Will you negotiate with us now?" Asked Bard.

Thorin turned his glare towards Kili, "Did you give it to them?!" Kili widened his eyes with terror, shaking his head in a gesture of no.  
"He didn't, I did!" Said Bilbo, "You know, I... believe I misunderstood my part of the treasure in the contract, and took it literally. I was under the impression that I could do with my part as I pleased, so I gave it to them to ease their loss."  
A moment of silence took place. Thorin suddenly reacted with extreme and blind anger, carrying Bilbo high in the air and getting ready to toss him down the mountain.  
"YOU! Descendant of RATS! You are no friend of mine! TRAITOR! _IMRID AMRAD URSUL!_" Yelled Thorin totally out of himself, he was enraged.

I heard all the yelling from each of the bargain members, and I arrived just in time to witness the wrath of Thorin, like nothing I have ever seen before.  
"Thorin, NO!" I screamed. He turned his head to me.  
"King Thorin Oakenshield, let go of Bilbo now!" Yelled Gandalf from within the camping crowd bellow.  
In the middle of the confusion, Thorin turned red with anger, which made his blue eyes more noticeable. He turned and tossed Bilbo violently against one of the walls inside of the stronghold. "Get out of here! You descendant of RATS! You betrayed me! Get out before I kill you myself!" Yelled Thorin totally irrational. Bilbo's head hurt when it smashed against the wall, but his fear of Thorin's anger was greater than his pain. He rose from the floor, running away from the King's wrath and out of the stronghold. Bilbo had been banished.

I was crying, "Please Thorin, stop this. I beg of you. Gandalf is with them and he is our friend. No harm will come to us. Please!" My voice was hoarse.  
"Wyenne, I do not wish to believe you have something to do with this." He muttered under his breath.  
"No, I could never do this to you. But I cannot take one more day of starvation. In fact, I have something important to tell you. It cannot wait much longer and it is for your ears only..." I said in tears, extremely pale and worn out. I was dragging myself to him, weak and dizzy, until I was next to him. I whispered something into his ear to make sure no one else would know. He turned his head to me slowly. His eyes widened, his lips parted, he was shocked with my news. Then he looked away blank, breathing with difficulty. Tears ran down his face as he looked at me again. It seemed like he was about to collapse. Finally he let out an audible sigh, lowering his head. My secret softened him, leaving him numb.

"Dwalin, give them their part of the bargain and retrieve the Arkenstone. I give up! Let there be peace..." He said, fighting the lump on his throat and carrying me gently in his arms, as he retired to his bed chambers.


	8. Chapter 8 - Making Ends Meet

**Chapter 8 - Making ends meet**

Thorin laid me gently on his bed with no words to give me. Part of his crew followed him into the room, even Tauriel, who was now part of the family whether he liked it or not. They all had too many questions that needed answering.  
"What did just happen out there? I don't understand." Asked Dori.  
"So what now? Do we let the campers in?" Asked Gloin.  
"What about Bilbo?" Asked Bofur.  
"Lads, that will be enough! Do not overwhelm him with questions. Let him settle down." Demanded Balin.

Thorin caressed my face with the back of his hand, smiling slightly at me. His surroundings were but background noises to him. He took both my hands on his, lifting them to his forehead and making a prayer in Khuzdul to his ancestors. Then he kissed my hands and asked me to rest. A hand was placed comfortingly on his shoulder, he turned to see it was Kili.  
"Uncle, I know you are still resentful about elves. But my wife can help Wyenne feel better. You see, I was going to die from the wound of the Morgul shaft until she saved me. I trust her with my life. Would you allow her to try her miraculous hand on Wyenne?" Explained Kili.  
"Love, she is the friend I spoke to you about." I said softly.

Thorin turned to Tauriel, who was standing next to Kili waiting for approval.

"Can you save her?" He asked with humbleness.  
"Yes I can, if you allow me. Nothing would honour me more." Responded Tauriel.  
"By all means, do it. I leave you to it while I do some unfinished business." Said Thorin, rising from my side and out of the bedroom, when Dwalin intercepted him.

"Here is the Arkenstone, safe and sound. The bargain is a sealed deal. They accepted the peace offering." Reported Dwalin.  
"Thank you, my brother in arms!" Said Thorin, taking the Arkenstone and holding it close to his heart with reverence.  
"Pardon me but, I still do not understand your sudden change of plans. Is not that I am questioning your word, but what happened?" Asked Dwalin.  
"All in due time, my friend." Said Thorin.  
"Understood. Anything else I can do for you?" Asked Dwalin.  
"Yes, I have one more favor to ask of you; Dain must arrive anytime. Make sure he knows of the new arrangement and let him pass. That will be all for now." Said Thorin.

With that said, Thorin left to the throne room, where once his grandfather sat, back in the glorious days of Erebor. Thorin swore with his life to see those days return. He wiped the cobwebs from the hole where the Arkenstone once was and placed it there, pacing back from the throne with his right hand to his chest in a slight reverence. His eyes were fixed on it as he spoke, "Forefathers, Erebor is ours once more. I honour thy memories with this..."  
"Your father loved you very much. He wanted you to know that!" Said Gandalf, interrupting his memorial prayer. Thorin turned abruptly to him. Gandalf continued, "those were his last words and they were for you!"  
"So you saw him!" Said Thorin with astonishment.  
"Yes, sadly I could not save him, as much as I tried. I found him at the ruins of Dol Guldur, just in time to see Sauron destroy him. This is not the end of it, a whole army of orcs is headed this way. Peace could not come at a better time, you need as much allies as you can muster."

Thorin widened his eyes, "I have to warn the others!" he said, leaving the throne room as fast as he could. Balin intercepted him on his way out ...  
"Dain has arrived! He is with Dwalin. They are not far behind." said Balin.  
"Excellent! I have some updates and I need to reunite all of you!" Responded Thorin.  
Not a minute passed when Dwalin arrived escorting Dain Ironfoot. They met Thorin half way.  
"Thorin, I came as soon as I could. My entire army is at your service. What are your instructions?" Said Dain.  
"Perfect! Is there a priest among your dwarfs men?" Asked Thorin.  
"Yes indeed. I always bring one to bless us to victory!" Said Dain with pride.  
"Bring him and meet me at the hall of Kings. Quick!" Ordered Thorin, "Balin, come with me!"

I was sitting on bed quite recovered, having a nice girl talk with Tauriel and chuckling as she helped me eat my meal. Those of the company that were with us in the room were satisfied to see me in good spirits, when Thorin broke into the room abruptly, slamming the door open. It startled all of us.  
"Everybody out! There is no time for explanations. Meet me at the hall of the kings!" Ordered Thorin. Everybody trailed past him not daring to say a word. He stopped Tauriel, "Not you, I wish to have a word with you first."  
Tauriel tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow, "Um.. of course, your Majesty.." She sounded uneasy, knowing full well about the king's distaste for elves.

Thorin pulled her apart, "How is Wyenne?" He whispered.  
"I would say she is excellently. She was never in real danger, only a bit famished. You can see for yourself.." responded Tauriel with a smile.  
"Can you help her dress?" He asked.  
"Um.. sure! Why?" Both me and her gave each other a stare of incomprehension, wondering what he was up to.  
Thorin did not answer her question. Instead, he began to search an old wardrobe and drawers, until he found a very elegant dwarven gown. He tossed it on my lap hastily. Then he pulled a small jewelry box full of luxurious accessories, emptying its contents beside me also. Curiosity was already killing me.  
"Love, what is this all about?" I asked.  
"These belonged to my mother. I am not sure if they will fit you, but it's the best I can offer for now. Meet me at the hall of the kings when you are ready. Balin will guide you there!" He said with a no nonsense tone and very rushed.  
"I am flattered, but what is the occasion?" I asked, exchanging stares of confusion with Tauriel and then looking back at him.  
"It is about time I honour you. We are getting married!" With that said, he left the room hastily.  
I covered my mouth with surprise, crying happy tears. Tauriel embraced me tight, "Congratulations are in order!"


	9. Chapter 9 - Road to Redemption

**Chapter 9 - Road to redemption**

I insisted Tauriel to come with us. After all, she gave up everything to be with Kili and I would not allow her to feel lesser. Once ready, Balin escorted us to the hall of Kings, where you got the tail end of a talk between dwarfsmen ...  
"Will you follow me, one last time?" Said Thorin to them all. There was an air of emptiness in his humble plea. All of them had blank faces, as they nodded looking down. They all composed immediately with smiles when they saw me. It was quite suspicious to me, but Balin picked up fast and gave his best smile while marching with me to the priest, where he gave me away to Thorin. Because of Balin's smile, I discarded all odd thoughts to concentrate in the present events. Or at least try, for the blue gaze of my soon to be husband was quite the distraction. He smiled widely at me, one of those rare moments of his that made me feel everything was alright.

As the priest pronounced his words, I took a moment to look at my companions, who have been with me through good and bad times. All of them were there except for Bilbo, which made me sad because he has been my unconditional friend during the whole journey. He even got in trouble just to save me from Thorin's gold fever symptoms. But I knew Thorin doesn't forgive that easily. Also, it would take him long to entirely abandon that deeply engraved grudge against elves, even when he gave a step to improvement earlier today. And it was all because of me. Love transforms the most stubborn of hearts when it is true. Basically, the priest's predicament was about that. I knew there was a lot of love between these dwarves, to the point of supporting one another through thick and thin. And I have seen it in many levels through the entire journey. It made me sentimental, for I knew Thorin's reason to be bitter was the fact that he loved too much and got betrayed many times in return. His walls were only expected. At that moment I prayed to never become the last nail on that coffin, but a light on his path instead.

The ceremony was very meaningful. The priest gave his dwarf blessing to us in the Khuzdul language, "_Dayamu Khuzan-ai menu_"_. _His words were very moving, but what got deeply engraved in my heart was that moment when Thorin put his ring on my finger with the emblem of Durin, while saying the words "_I do_" with conviction. He sang his vows to me in Khuzdul, as a surprise, which Fili translated for me while the rest of them hummed to his stanzas. The echo distributed the sound all over the chamber, in an entrancing melody that resembled monks. I was in awe to his deep voice, which was the most beautiful sound in the world to me. It meant that he was doing more than just making an honest woman over; he was laying his heart in my very hands, even when it wasn't fully healed. I earned his trust because he loved me. Finally the moment where we were pronounced Husband and Wife came. He took my face between his hands, giving me the sweetest of kisses ever, sealing with it the sacred deal. I surprised Dwalin wiping off a tear when Thorin broke from the kiss. Immediately, all of them surrounded us both in a group hug.

On our way out, I heard Kili bargaining with the priest to bless him and Tauriel as well. It made me smile. Thorin looked back and saw them.  
"What does he think he is doing?" Asked Thorin with authority.  
"Oh please, don't be so hard on him. They are in love!" I responded gently. Thorin made a great effort to be nice, which made me chuckle, as he escorted me to the bedroom...

Thorin carried me to what would become now the nuptial bed.  
"Just a moment, I will be right with you" He said, walking to the door. I could hear him giving straight orders of not being disturbed at all unless it was a life threatening matter. He gave authority to Dain to act in his stead if needed. Then he returned to me, locking the door behind him.  
"I am all yours now. No one will dare interrupt us." He removed his footwear to join me on the bed.  
I smiled, "My heart has greatly longed for this moment!" My eyes were misty.  
"No longer your lover. Tonight I make love to you as a husband." His fingers traced my jawline delicately, until they were placed under my chin where he lifted my face to his and kissed me, parting my lips with his tongue to swirl it around mine. He dropped his coat, his silver belt, removed his crown and placed it on a bedside table. Next was to undress me, which he did skillfully. My fingers undid his clothes hastily, and once done, they roamed his hairy torso.

Something unexpected happened, he took both my hands and placed them on his braids. I widened my eyes with disbelief but he smiled in response, making me feel it was right. Without words, I understood his intentions, which were to add my essence to them so he could carry me wherever he goes as part of his loved ones. His fingers roamed my spine all the way down until they reached the small of my back. He attracted me to him suddenly, his eyes fixed on mine, one hand lifted to the back of my head, cradling it as he devoured my lips with desire. Slowly he laid me on my back, pinning me with his weight. His warmth against my skin gave me goosebumps.

He began to trace a path with his lips down my torso, stopping at my belly where he lingered; He kissed it, nuzzled it, and leaned his face against it, staying there for a long time. I could feel his warm breathing against my navel as well as moisture. I knew it was tears. My fingertips ran through his hair, caressing his scalp soothingly. He placed one more kiss to my belly and then buried his face against my neck, devouring it recklessly. His beard tickled. I felt his arousal trace my thigh, and I knew he would claim me anytime. Once more he conquered me, triumphant, seeing his sense of belonging reflected in my eyes. His pace fastened with each stroke, muffling his groans against my neck. My hands were pinned with his to each side of my head.

I wailed his name a little too loud than desired, becoming the queen of his covers, as he became the king of my heart. With that reaffirmation, he erupted into me with a muffled loud groan. Both of us were glistened with beads of sweat. He rolled me atop of him, embracing my head against his chest, so I could hear his uneasy heartbeats. He panted exhaustively, until his beats slowed down in a relaxing pace.  
"And I hope that you remember me..." He exhaled.  
"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes, wondering why he said that.  
"Amrâlimê..." He responded in khuzdul to deviate from what he said.  
"I love you too." You equally replied, curling your fingertips around his hair.


	10. Chapter 10 - Erebor's Holiday

**Chapter 10 - Erebor's holiday**

**(If you rather prefer a happy ending, skip this chapter)**

Thorin did not want to leave my side next day. But he had a high sense of duty, which is one of the many drawbacks of being a leader.  
"Help me dress, Wyenne." He said.  
"Where are you going?" I asked, for I was not informed.  
"To battle." He said no nonsensically.  
"But I thought you made peace with the elves and men..." I said with concern.  
"And that I did. But elves and men were not my only enemy. The orcs are headed towards us in great numbers." He said. My eyes widened.  
"Thorin, I have a bad feeling. Please don't go!" I began to wilt.  
"Listen to me, Wyenne.." he said, seizing me gently by the shoulders with his eyes fixed on mine, "I am a king and a warrior. My responsibility is to lead my armies to victory, as well as to defend all that is sacred to me. And that includes you." He said gently, "Only Mahal knows how hard I struggle. Only he knows how I would love to stay here and touch you again. If I had the choice, I would. But I do not. I have to go, Wyenne." His eyebrows frowned as he spoke to me. His tone was desperate.

I lowered my head with sadness, but he placed his hand under my chin to lift my face back to him, "Never forget that I love you. I will always do what is right for us, even if at times it does not seem that way. Now help me dress. It will give me the courage I need to fight well." That was more of a plea than an order.  
It was pointless to argue because he was right. I married a King, not a common folk. He was perfectly capable of dressing himself, but asking me to help was his way to delay the moment. So I helped him dress for battle. He extended his arms and closed his eyes, as I put his battle accessories on him. He kept inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. My heart was pierced with every button I adjusted. Last was his armor, made of pure gold from the forges of his forefathers. It was the armor of all armors, fit for a King. Once he was all geared up for battle, he took me in his arms and devoured my lips with intense passion.

His lower lip was quivering when he broke from the kiss. He pressed his lips firmly together for a moment and then he exhaled some words, "We will meet again, one way or another. Until then, promise me you will take good care of yourself. I need to hear it before I go."

I nodded to him with a lump in my throat that prevented me from speaking. Finally I exhaled the words "I will" to ease his soul. He smiled at me, caressing my jawline once more. His intense blue eyes gazed into mine. He kissed my forehead, pressing his lips to it longer than usual. Then he turned around, took his crown and wore it. He sheathed his sword and left the room without turning back so I would not see the tears in his eyes. He was Thorin the second, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain. The one they called Oakenshield. That was his heritage and his curse. And that was the last time I saw him alive...

***

A year had passed since Dain Ironfoot was crowned King under the Mountain and Dale reconstructed. It was Thorin's first memorial day, and still I remembered his blue eyes burning my soul with that intense stare. His touch was still very alive in my yearning skin, as well as his deep voice echoing in my mind every night, like back in the day when he whispered words of love no one else ever heard him say directly to my ear. I shot myself from the outside world after his passing, refusing to leave his bed chambers to the point of missing the wedding of Princess Dis, my sister in law, with King Dain. My invitation remained unconfirmed over my bedside table, but deep in my heart I was happy for her. It was a noble gesture of the new King to ease the pain of all her fallen family with a new hope.

He also made sure that Thorin's last will was kept, for he provided me with everything I needed to be well. But no amount of jewels, dresses or gentle cares could ease my soul. I learned to write in Khuzdul to keep myself busy. My journal, in which I wrote all those sweet memories, was the only thing that kept him alive in my heart. I had refused to visit his tomb because he was not dead to me. He was just temporarily gone; a slight inconvenience, until we meet again. Beside the journal were those braids that were delivered to me by his request, not a day went by without me remembering that moment...

"_Bilbo! It's great to see you here again! Does this mean Thorin forgave you?_" I said with a wide smile. He nodded, "_I have news; We won the war.._" said Bilbo with a forced wide smile. Blood stains were all over his face and his Mythril chain mail shirt. "_Those are great news!" I_ said with excitement, _"Where is Thorin?_" was my immediate question. Bilbo lowered his face, pressing his lips shut as he tugged at something on his hard grip. My smile vanished, "_Bilbo, what has become of him? Please tell me. Is he hurt?_"  
Instead of answering my question, he handed me a pair of dark braids with some silver strands to them. At the end of each was an iron clasp with the Durin emblem carved around. "_He wanted you to have them. He said you would know..._" exhaled Bilbo before his voice cracked. Those were the very braids that were sacred to my husband. And then I remembered his words; "**_... To honour my forefathers until my last breath!_**" My lower lip quivered as I stared at them with horror. Bilbo was right that I would know the meaning. He had enough of bringing pain to those he loved, so he ran away. I fell on your knees, holding Thorin's braids close to my heart, as I broke down in tears. My painful screams of grief reached Bilbo's ears, even when he tried to avoid them.

I caressed each segment of those braids like they were still attached to him. That night, I held them tight to my chest, after kissing them, and I laid down on my bed looking at the ceiling with exhausted eyes. Drowsiness claimed me slowly with a smile on my lips, when I saw his blue eyes gazing at me. He caressed my face like he used to with his characteristic slight smile, as I closed my eyes for the last time.

***

Queen Dis Ironfoot placed some flowers at mine and her brother's graves on his 20th memorial day, after visiting the graves of her sons. She was accompanied by her nephew, a very handsome young man that was about 6'1 feet tall.  
"They are exactly a year of difference" He said, looking at the dates on the graves.  
"Yes, she loved him so deeply that grief claimed her on the first anniversary of his passing. Ilúvatar mortals are less resistant to grief than Mahal ones." Responded Dis to her nephew.  
"I really never met them. Was my father as heroic as the tales make him?" Asked Thorin the third to his aunt.  
"Your father was more than just a heroic tale, my lad. He gave us back our homeland when no one else dared. This is why his memorial day is a holiday here in Erebor. He is greatly honored." Responded Dis.  
"I wish I met him. What did he look like?" Asked Thorin the third. Dis looked up on him for a moment to establish eye contact.

"Exactly like you, but shorter. Your mother was human. You inherited your height from her kind. But all the handsome looks come from your father." Said Dis, who raised him like he was her own, in absence of her fallen boys. "Even your eyes and your voice are his. Looking at you is like I was looking at him..." she said with a sad sigh.

Thorin the third lowered himself to wrap his arms around his aunt's shoulders from behind, "Please don't be sad. I will always take care of you, aunt. You have my word."

"And that you will" Dis smiled at him, "Let's go home."

"Yes" responded Thorin the third with a wide smile. Unlike his father, he had no reason to be troubled. On the contrary, he had something to smile about; the pride of his heritage; A bloodline of heroes that would go down to history in every book, record and song of Erebor.

The End 


	11. Chapter 10 - Erebor's Holiday (Alt End)

**Chapter 10 - Erebor's holiday (Alternate Ending)**

Thorin did not want to leave my side next day. But he had a high sense of duty, which is one of the many drawbacks of being a leader.  
"Help me dress, Wyenne." He said.  
"Where are you going?" I asked, for I was not informed.  
"To battle." He said no nonsensically.  
"But I thought you made peace with the elves and men..." I said with concern.  
"And that I did. But elves and men were not my only enemy. The orcs are headed towards us in great numbers." He said. My eyes widened.  
"Thorin, I have a bad feeling. Please don't go!" I began to wilt.  
"Listen to me, Wyenne.." he said, seizing me gently by the shoulders with his eyes fixed on mine, "I am a king and a warrior. My responsibility is to lead my armies to victory, as well as to defend all that is sacred to me. And that includes you." He said gently, "Only Mahal knows how hard I struggle. Only he knows how I would love to stay here and touch you again. If I had the choice, I would. But I do not. I have to go, Wyenne." His eyebrows frowned as he spoke to me. His tone was desperate.

I lowered my head with sadness, but he placed his hand under my chin to lift my face back to him, "Never forget that I love you. I will always do what is right for us, even if at times it does not seem that way. Now help me dress. It will give me the courage I need to fight well." That was more of a plea than an order.  
It was pointless to argue because he was right. I married a King, not a common folk. He was perfectly capable of dressing himself, but asking me to help was his way to delay the moment. So I helped him dress for battle. He extended his arms and closed his eyes, as I put his battle accessories on him. He kept inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. My heart was pierced with every button I adjusted. Last was his armor, made of pure gold from the forges of his forefathers. It was the armor of all armors, fit for a King. Once he was all geared up for battle, he took me in his arms and devoured my lips with intense passion.

His lower lip was quivering when he broke from the kiss. He pressed his lips firmly together for a moment and then he exhaled some words, "We will meet again, one way or another. Until then, promise me you will take good care of yourself. I need to hear it before I go."

I nodded to him with a lump in my throat that prevented me from speaking. Finally I exhaled the words "I will" to ease his soul. He smiled at me, caressing my jawline once more. His intense blue eyes gazed into mine. He kissed my forehead, pressing his lips to it longer than usual. Then he turned around, took his crown and wore it. He sheathed his sword and left the room without turning back so I would not see the tears in his eyes...

Many hours passed and still I had no news at all. Every battle noise had ceased and all was silence. Anxiety was burning me from inside out. Ever since my husband left the room, I began to write in my journal to calm down. The moment came where I could write no more, for my hands were shaking nonstop. That's when I heard some hasty knocks at my door. When I opened it, the presence of my visitor surprised me.

"Bilbo! It's great to see you here again! Does this mean Thorin forgave you?" I said with a wide smile.  
He nodded, "I have news; We won the war.." said Bilbo with a forced wide smile. Blood stains were all over his face and his Mythril chain mail shirt.  
"Those are great news!" I said with excitement, "Where is Thorin?" was my immediate question. Bilbo lowered his face, pressing his lips shut and taking a deep breath. My smile vanished, "Bilbo, what has become of him? Please tell me. Is he hurt?"  
Bilbo sighed, "Worse than hurt. He is not going to make it, but he wants to see you."  
I did not hesitate to follow Bilbo outside the stronghold and along the battlefield, for it could be the last time I saw my husband and every second counted.

All around there was corpses of friends and foes, with mutilations of all kinds. I lifted my hand to my mouth with gestures of disgust. The bloodshed was so excessive it made me gag with nausea. Finally, Bilbo leaded me into a tent where my husband was. Oin was beside him, cleaning his wounds and stopping the bleeding when I arrived. The whole view was heartbreaking, for I never saw him so wretched as he was now. I ran to his side with tears nonstop, taking his hand on mine.  
"I am here, love. I am here beside you."I said between sobs.  
Thorin opened his eyes lazily to look at me once more, past beyond the point of exhaustion with a lost gaze. His chest was heaving up and down vaguely, lips parted and pale like he was struggling to breathe. The corners of his lips curled slightly when he saw me.

At that moment, Tauriel broke into the tent, "I came as soon as I could. The princes are stabilized. Let me try to save the King, I can do this!" She said. Her overall appearance was not good at all, with blood stains all over from both friends and foes, a few scratches on her cheek and quite worn out for an elf. She sat by Thorin's side as Oin made way for her. She imposed her trembling hands on Thorin's chest and was getting ready to chant her miraculous healing when one of her shoulders was abruptly pulled back..  
"I will not allow you to do this." said the booming voice of the Elven King.  
Tauriel widened her eyes, "Even now you are incapable of mercy! We are losing him and I can save him!" she said with indignation.  
Thranduil smiled peacefully to her, "You have done enough already. I will not let you work yourself to exhaustion. Allow me to do this." He said.  
All of us were astonished, for we did not expect such reaction from the Elven King. Tauriel looked at me dumbfounded, then back at Thranduil as she rose to make way for him.

Thranduil imposed his hands on Thorin's chest, chanting his ancient Sindarin words. Thorin groaned, clenching his teeth and pressing his eyelids shut while writhing with pain. His body was reacting to the treatment. The miracle was performed before my very eyes, my lips parted in disbelief. Soon as the last words were pronounced, Thorin opened his eyes and sat on the stretcher bed totally recovered.  
"Thranduil? I don't understand... Why did you save me?" Said Thorin at a loss for words.  
"I realized there would not be true peace until I did my part. I cannot return your grandfather, but I was hoping you can forgive me. A favor for a favor, one king to another..." Said Thranduil nodding reverently with a straight line smile.

Thorin looked at me, raising an eyebrow, and back at the elven king with disbelief. All of us were tense, silent as graves. Thorin gave him one of those piercing unreadable stares of his for a moment. He looked down, letting out a sigh.  
"It comes too late.." He muttered under his breath, "It comes too late.." He had lump on his throat, misty eyed as he remembered all of his kin that had to die before he would see this day coming.  
"I know. We cannot change the past, but we can mend the future. I think this belongs to you" Said Thranduil as he handed Thorin the sword they call Orcrist.  
Thorin took the sword in his hands, scanning the edge of it with his sight. He was at a loss for words... "How can I know you will not betray me again?" He said.  
"You don't. Only time will convince you. I am patient, I can wait." Responded Thranduil.  
"Fair enough!" said Thorin with a humbled gaze and a slight smirk.  
Thranduil extended his arms, as a sign of honest intentions, to offer Thorin a hug.  
"Not so fast, hideous elf. But I forgive you!" Responded Thorin.  
Thranduil laughed, "I accept that!"

***

A year has passed and the city of Dale was reconstructed, more beautiful than before. The place was prosper and all old grudges were mended. As part of the garden decorations of Dale, there was this wall monument with all the names of men, elves and dwarves that fell in the battle of Five Armies to commemorate the Erebor Holiday.  
Thorin and I visited the memorial statues of his father and grandfather to leave some flowers at the feet of each. I was holding Prince Thorin the Third in arms. My beloved King husband wrapped his arm around my waist with his eyes fixed on the statues, "This is the legacy I leave to my people." He said.  
"And you achieved it with honour, loyalty, and a willing heart." I said with pride.  
"Big words, you are starting to sound like me." He said, raising an eyebrow.  
I chuckled, "Yes..."  
He pressed his forehead against mine, thankful for my unconditional support, smiling truly for the first time. The End 


End file.
